A carpet beveling head, as known in the art of carpet manufacture, is a device wherein a power-driven, multi-edged rotary cutter acts in combination with a stationary cutting blade to engage the edge of a section of carpet. Proper and efficient operation of a carpet beveling head calls for the cutting edges of the stationary blade and the rotary cutter to be positioned so as to tangentially engage each other and shear, in a scissor-like manner, the pile portion of a carpet edge. Such an operation trims the carpet edge and gives the carpet section an aesthetically pleasing appearance. For these reasons, carpet samples are so treated for use by sales persons and retail outlets.
Normal use of a carpet beveling head produces certain problems. One such problem is a deflection of the stationary cutting blade away from the rotary cutter. Such deflecton destroys the necessary tangential relationship between the respective cutting edges and thus results in inefficient operation of the device. Prior art devices have traditionally utilized two adjusting screws to exert a downward pressure and a third adjusting screw to exert an upward pressure against the stationary cutting blade in an attempt to force the cutting edges together. (An example of such a device is the table model bevel edge trimming machine manufactured by B & J Machinery Company, Inc., York Street, Dalton, Ga.) Such an arrangement actually compounds the deflection problem as the stationary cutting blade arcs away from the rotary cutter.
A further problem in the prior art is the extreme difficulty encountered in adjusting the stationary cutting blade to compensate for deflection. A skilled and experienced mechanic requires an inordinate amount of time to manipulate the adjusting screws so as to properly position the stationary cutting blade relative to the rotary cutter to provide maximum shearing action.